


Fallen

by KelpBean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpBean/pseuds/KelpBean
Summary: Just a stupid and short thing.





	

She wasn’t practical. She took the long way home to listen to the radio longer when a good song played so she could sing along to it all.  
And she left the lights on when she slept, but that gave Barbara more time to stare at her when she slept and boy was she beautiful.  
The way her eyes flashed at her was practically a sin in itself and Barbara found herself unable to speak sometimes, her throat caught and Elyse didn't mind she just would laugh again at her.  
When the light hit her just right when she just woke up, giving her girlfriend a smile over messy hair and clean sheets, before the weight of the day hit their shoulders or the sting of the alarms hit them once again.  
Or when she wraps her arms around her back when she’s making her breakfast, or when she makes the same motion when she’s driving too fast on a dirt road on her favorite motorcycle trying to get away from the cops and she is wearing a black leather jacket and her hair is flying everywhere and she tips her head back to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all and Barbara can't help but grip tighter, nothing but love and adrenaline flowing through her veins.  
She was the prime example of an angel falling from Heaven and Barbara felt guilty for being thankful for her fall from grace or else she might not have the girl, HER girl pressing her teeth into her collarbones whispering promises while skin fell against white bed sheets.


End file.
